oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
Episode 2 is adapted from chapters 4-5 of Volume 1 Plot While in class, Hachiman Hikigaya thinks about the pros and cons of forming social groups by comparing the act to the animal kingdom and wishes he was a solitary bear while subsequently drawing one on his biology assignment. While being reprimanded by Shizuka Hiratsuka, she asks Hachiman about the Service Club's progress and states that she simply wanted to separate both Hachiman and Yukino Yukinoshita from everyone else because of their unorthodox views on society. At lunch, Hachiman observes Yui Yuigahama's continually failed attempts to break away from her social group, led by the popular Yumiko Miura, in order to have lunch with Yukino. Yui, soon finds herself in a tight spot when she can't explain why she has to leave to Yumiko. Just then Yukino shows up and demands to know why Yui is late, but understands once Yumiko aggressively engages her. Yukino and Yumiko confront each other until Hayato Hayama interferes. Realizing the tense atmosphere, everyone but Yui and Yumiko exit the class, allowing them to resolve their differences. While outside the class, Yukino and Hachiman listen to Yui telling Yumiko her true feelings about how she wants to be treated. After school, the "delusional" Yoshiteru Zaimokuza shows up to the club with a request that they help him review a light novel he wrote, which they accept. That evening, while walking home, Hachiman has a flashback involving a dog and a car while crossing the street. The following day, without hesitation, Yukino harshly critiques Yoshiteru's work, making him feel put down, but also glad that he was able to get honest opinions from people for something he wrote and promises to have them review his next work. Major events * Shizuka reveals information on why the Service Club started. * Hayato's clique is introduced. * Yui starts eating lunches with Yukino. * Yoshiteru is introduced. * Hachiman is getting along with other people. * Hachiman's Accident is briefly mentioned. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Shizuka Hiratsuka New Characters * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Ooka (Not Named) * Yamato (Not Named) * Kakeru Tobe (Not Named) * Hina Ebina (Not Named) * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Oda (Not Named) * Tahara (Not Named) * Saika Totsuka (Not Named) Locations * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Class 2-F * Hikigaya House * Yuigahama House * Yukino's Residence Trivia * Zaimokuza Yoshiteru is constantly babbling altered phrases from the anime "Yuusha Ou Gaogaigar" like: "Dimension Driver/Dividing Driver" and "Gungnir Hammer/Goldion Hammer". Coincidentally, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru's voice actor Nobuyuki Hiyama is also the voice actor for "Shishio Gai" the main protagonist of the anime "Yuusha Ou Gaogaigar". Poll What did you think of Episode 2? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP2 End Card.png EP2 Hayato Clique.png EP2 Oda Tahara 3.png EP2 Ecology Report 1.png EP2 Ecology Report 2.png EP2 Shizuka Annoyed.png EP2 Shizuka Punch.png EP2 Hachiman Shizuka 1.png EP2 Hachiman Shizuka 2.png EP2 Sobu Bike Racks.png EP2 Hachiman Lunch Phone 1.png EP2 Hachiman Lunch Phone 2.png EP2 Yumiko Hayato.png EP2 Yui Lunch.png EP2 Yumiko Warning.png EP2 Yukino Yumiko.png EP2 Hayato Yumiko.png EP2 Yui Hachiman.png EP2 Yui Yumiko.png EP2 Hachiman Yukino.png EP2 Yui Embarrassed.png EP2 Yui Raspberry.png EP2 Yukino Yui Lunch.png EP2 Sobu Breezeway.png EP2 Service Club Sign.png EP2 Yukino Yui Scared.png EP2 Yukino Yui Startled.png EP2 Yoshiteru Intro 1.png EP2 Yoshiteru Intro 2.png EP2 Yukino Hachiman Whispering 1.png EP2 Yukino Hachiman Whispering 2.png EP2 Hachiman Chuuni 1.png EP2 Hachiman Chuuni 2.png EP2 Hachiman Chuuni 3.png EP2 Hachiman Chuuni 4.png EP2 Hachiman Journal.png EP2 Yui Yukino Gross.png EP2 Yoshiteru Nervous.png EP2 Yoshiteru Scared.png EP2 Yoshiteru Script.png EP2 Sable Flashback.png EP2 Car Flashback.png EP2 Bike Flashback.png EP2 Hikigaya House.png EP2 Hachiman Room.png EP2 Yukino Desk.png EP2 Yukino Room 1.png EP2 Yukino Room 2.png EP2 Yui Home 1.png EP2 Yui Home 2.png EP2 Yui Room 1.png EP2 Yui Room 2.png EP2 Yui Lying.png EP2 Yukino Sleeping Clubroom.png EP2 Yoshiteru Sad.png EP2 Yoshiteru Defeated.png EP2 Yoshiteru Ghost.png EP2 Sobu Student Lockers.png EP2 Yoshiteru 1.png EP2 Yoshiteru 2.png EP2 Service Club.png EP2 Hachiman Yoshiteru Gym Partners.png EP2 Saika.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes